Angewomon
Angewomon is an Archangel Digimon whose name and design are derived from " ". It has the appearance of a beautiful woman. Although it was previously classified as an Angel-type, it was confirmed as an Archangel-type because of the greatness of its abilities. As their trait, Champion angels have six wings, and Ultimate angels have eight wings. Although its personality is extremely gentle, it cannot forgive those who are crooked or evil, and it won't stay its hand from attacking until the opponent converts. Because of its soul and power, it is said to be a being like a goddess of the Digital World.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/angewomon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Angewomon] Angewomon wears a Holy Ring on its left ankle, and the DigiCode on its ribbons reads |デジタルモンスター|Dejitaru Monsutā|lit. "Digital Monster"}}. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Angewomon is a Variable which completely restores one ally's DP. Digimon Adventure (PSP) Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Angewomon can digivolve from Gatomon. It is mentioned in a stone that a DNA Digivolution of Aquilamon and Gatomon will create either Angewomon or Silphymon. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Angewomon card, titled "Holy Arrow", will teach a Digimon the Holy Arrow technique. Holy Arrow is a Vaccine-type technique which attacks all enemies. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Frontier A silhouette of an Angewomon was seen outside the eating tent at the Autumn Leaf Fair. Digimon Data Squad An Angewomon can be seen along with other Digimon kept in stasis glass tubes in the room where Thomas H. Norstein's sister was in. Digimon World Data Squad Gatomon can digivolve into Angewomon in Lalamon galaxy and further into MagnaAngemon or MarineAngemon. Angewomon appear as enemies in the Dark Area. Digimon Fusion Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon Xros Wars: Super Digica Taisen Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 An Angewomon appears as one of the nurses when Lord HolyAngemon was being healed, as well as during the celebration of Daemon's defeat. In a letter to the readers, the author and illustrator also expressed their desire to make a side-story involving a "Prince Plotmon", but due to time and resources, having to settle for drawing a "Sexy Angewomon Picture". Digimon Next Another Angewomon is among the many Digimon who show up to assist and his friends in the battle against . Digital Monster D-Project Angewomon digivolves from Gatomon and can digivolve into Ophanimon. Post-game, the Tokomon in Area 3 and Salamon in Area 6 will have an Angewomon ally in battle. Digimon World 2 Angewomon digivolves from Gatomon, and can digivolve into Magnadramon. Digimon World 3 Angewomon can be obtained as a digivolution. One of the ways to get Angewomon is to get Renamon in your starter pack of digimon, level renamon to level 5 to get Kyubimon. once Kyubimon is level 30 with 200+ spirit you will receive Angewomon as a digivolution, or get Patamon to level 5 to unlock Angemon, Angemon at level 30 and Patamon at level 15 unlocks Angewomon. She is also available as a White Ultimate card with 31/33. She unlocks Rosemon at level 40. Digimon Digital Card Battle Digimon World Re:Digitize Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Digimon World DS Angewomon digivolves from Gatomon, and can digivolve into MarineAngemon. Angewomon also appears at the Sky Palace after you have defeated Azulongmon. Once you find her, she will appear more often. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Angewomon is #208, and is an Ultimate-level, Attacker-class, Holy-species Digimon with a resistance to the Holy element and weakness to the Dark element. Its basic stats are 211 HP, 244 MP, 130 Attack, 98 Defense, 117 Spirit, 113 Speed, and 60 Aptitude. It possesses the Halo 4, Critical 3, and Soothing Hand. It dwells in the Highlight Haven. It is also available as a partner in Dawn's Balance Starter pack. Angewomon digivolves from Gatomon at LV 35 with 160 attack and 2700 Holy exp and can digivolve into Ophanimon. SkullGreymon can DNA digivolve to Magnadramon with Lilamon or Lillymon. Attacks *'Celestial Arrow' (Holy Arrow): Attacks with a powerful lightning-strike that is also known as "Heaven's Punishment". *'Heaven's Charm': Attacks with a certain-kill ray of light which is packed with beauty and affection, and demonstrates its strongest efficacy against the evil powers of Digimon. *'Holy Air'This attack is named "Heaven's Charm" in Digimon Adventure, "Wizardmon's Gift" 37. (Saint Air): Creates a ring of energy force that paralyzes her enemies and restores her allies, who can then lend their power to her. Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Archangel Digimon Category:Angel Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Free Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon Category:Wind Guardians Digimon